Ask the Prince of Tennis Cast!
by swim4life4ever
Summary: Well... Title explains itself.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've seen some of these stories and I really want to try one. So, here is Ask the Prince of Tennis Cast!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tennis Courts in Seigaku…**

"All of you! Run 30 laps!!" Tezuka shouted. Suddenly, a girl appeared behind him and snapped her fingers and, **POOF!** All of the regulars disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Really Small Room Somewhere in America…**

"AGH!!! WE'VE BEEN WARPED TO A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!!!" Eiji shouted running around the small room.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Be quiet!!" Momo shouted.

"Eiji! Stop running around!!!" Oishi shouted at Eiji.

"ffffssshhh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma said.

"BURNING!!!" Taka shouted as his racquet suddenly appeared in his hand. Fuji started running around trying to help Oishi catch Eiji.

"EVERYONE!!! 100 LAPS!!" Tezuka shouted and for the moment lost his temper. Everyone glanced around the room and started running laps. Suddenly, the same girl who had taken the regulars to the room appeared behind Tezuka again.

"So Tezuka-bunchou, you already have them running laps. I wasn't even gone a minute," she smirked. Tezuka quickly turned around looked down at the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Well, well, there is no need to be angry. I'm Emily, 12 years old. I'm the author," Emily said.

"Author?" Tezuka questioned.

"Yeah, all of those nice people reading this will ask you guys some questions. Heck the can even ask me questions!" the girl exclaimed.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Oishi asked because he had finally gotten Eiji to relax.

"Hard to say… A year at the most I guess," Emily replied thinking hard.

"NO!!!!!!" Eiji and Momo screamed. Kaidoh hissed, Fuji smiled, and Tezuka, Taka and Oishi fainted.

"This is going to be fun…" Emily said evily.

**Owari**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, to ask questions, just review! You can ask as many questions that you want to at once.


	2. Chapter 2

OK!!! CHAPTER 2!!!! I'M SO FAR IN THIS STORY!!!! Yeah…right. ON WITH THE STORY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome back reader!" Emily shouted.

"Are you ever quiet?" Tezuka asked with his arms crossed. Soon there was silence.

"TOLD YA!!" Emily shouted pointing in Tezuka's face. Then Eiji poked Emily in the shoulder.

"Are you real?" he asked dumbly. Emily then hit him in the back of his head.

"Of course I'm real!" Emily shouted. Then, 6 letters fell on their for heads.

"Emily-san, are these the letters that we answer?" Oishi asked.

"Yup, I'll open the first one from…Fujiko-sama!" Emily shouted.

_O.O!!They're in America!! Ok, ok. I've got a question for...Fuji !Hope you're not offended...do you mind looking like a girl? If you do, why?_

Soon, everyone in the room, except for Oishi, Fuji, and Tezuka, bursted in to a laughing fit.

"I look like a girl? I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!" Fuji shouted opening his eyes.

"Ha ha, sorry Fujiko-sama, I don't even think he knows he looks like a girl!" Emily shouted bursting into a laughing fit.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!" Fuji shouted tackling Emily to the ground.

"Aha!! T-Tezuka-bunchou! Read the next letter!" Emily shouted trying to get away from Fuji.

"Hm… Fine,"

Alright, got about a zillion questions for the Regulars!

Tezuka:  
Can't you be a bit more like Fuji and SMILE for once?  
Why don't YOU do some laps for once?

Inui:  
How many pairs of glasses do you own?  
Do you sleep with that notebook?  
Do you think you could stop making/giving that gross juice?

Momoshiro  
Don't you think you'll get fat from all those cheeseburgers?  
Do you like Tachibana Ann?

Fuji  
CAN YOU STOP SMILING?

Kaidoh  
You hiss like a snake, you hit a shot called snake, but you yell at Momoshiro when he calls you viper, why?  
Dude, isn't that bandana getting sweaty?

Kikumaru  
You are NOT a cat, stop trying to be one!  
Nya is MY LINE!

Oishi  
Why do you call it Moon Volley? It doesn't go to the moon...

Kawamura  
Can you pick ONE personality?  
Can I have free sushi?  
Stop 'burning' because you will set the school on fire. Got that?

If you want, you can include my pen name. (please don't forget 'the' because without it, that is someone else) thanks!

"My hair is green because I use to have brown hair but I didn't like it so I dyed it green because it use to be my favorite color. I like Ponta because it reminds me of Fanta in America and sometimes I miss America," Echizen said.

"And the other question?" Emily asked.

"I'm not answering," Ryoma replied.

"Do it or else I'll make you run laps," Tezuka demanded.

"I'll take the laps," Ryoma said bravely.

"Oi, Echizen, why would you take laps rather than saying you don't like a girl?" Momo asked smiling. Ryoma pulled his cap down over his eyes and tilted his head.

"Well say it Ryoma!" Emily shouted.

"I…like…Sakuno…happy?" Ryoma muttered.

**SNAP**

Suddenly, Sakuno and Tomoka landed in the room.

"Oi, Sakuno-chan, Echizen likes you," Emily said as Sakuno turned red.

"You have no proof of that!" Ryoma snapped. Then Emily held up a tape recorder.

"I…like…Sakuno…happy?" the tape recorder said. Then, Sakuno fainted as did Ryoma.

"Good thing he answered his questions already…Tezuka, your turn," Emily said poking Ryoma in the face.

"No I will not be more like Fuji. His smile creeps me out because he smiles too much and you can never tell if he's really smiling. I won't run the laps because if I fall, I could hurt my arm again," Tezuka said dully.

"That was boring," Eiji said.

"30 laps," Tezuka said sharply.

"Go run your own laps!" Eiji shouted.

"Fine! We both run the laps!" Tezuka shouted and both Eiji and Tezuka started running around the small room.

"INUI! GO!" Emily shouted as Tezuka and Eiji were pushing her around.

"I have 666 pairs of glasses," Inui said. Everyone stopped and stared at him. (I hope you get the joke…)

"I do sleep with my notebook under my pillow incase I wake up during the night and figure out some more data. My juice is no gross, first of all. And, no, I will not stop making my Inui Juice because look at the regulars, they're healthy and the best tennis team in Japan. I think it's all thanks to my Inui Juice!" Inui said smiling.

"Uh… Next question, MOMO!!"

"I don't get fat from the cheeseburgers because I burn it off in tennis. As far as Ann goes, I'm not really that sure…" Momo replied.

"I don't think Fuji can answer because I have him in a headlock because he tried to kill me, but, he isn't smiling now!" Emily replied happily. "Kaidoh, go."

"I hate it when he calls me Viper because I like snakes, but I am not one and it hurts my feelings!!" Kaidoh shouted, going into a fetal position. "I also wash my bandanna every night when I do the laundry and iron my clothes." Everyone stopped, stared at Kaidoh, and looked at Emily.

"Hey? Why is everyone looking at me?" Emily shouted. "Go Eiji,"

"I will not stop acting like a cat! I was always the youngest one in my family and acting like a cat always got my family's attention. And, nya is my line!!! Don't steal it!!" Eiji shouted and kept running.

"I…can…t…breath…." Fuji said gasping for air. Everyone stared at Emily.

"Hey! Its not like I'm tearing off his skin and drinking his blood!" Emily shouted trying to defend her pride. "Oishi, go."

"I call it a Moon Volley because when I finally learned how to do it, it was at night on a full moon," Oishi said calmly. At that moment, Eiji and Tezuka had finished their 30 laps without breaking a sweat.

"Tezuka-bunchou, I just relized something. If this room is about a tenth of the size of the tennis courts you run laps around, wouldn't it make more sense to run 300 laps in here?" Emily said smirking.

"I really hate you…" Tezuka said through his gritted teeth. Emily just smiled.

"Taka, go."

"I have two personalities? Says who?" Taka questioned. Then, a tennis racket fell from the ceiling.

"Pick that up, Taka," Emily said.

"BURNING!!! NO FREE SUSHI FOR YOU!!!!" Taka shouted, now in his burning mode. Then, another letter came fluttering down.

"Oishi, you read it."

_Momo, do you have secret feelings for Ryoma? Same question to Ryoma._

"NO!" Both of them shouted at once.

"Quick response," Emily said smiling. She then got hit by Taka in his burning mode.

"Hey! Do you want to end up like Fuji?!" Emily shouted pointing to an unconscious Fuji. Then, another letter came falling down. Emily opened it and read it aloud.

_Fuji-senpai, what are your type of girls, shy or hyper? Oh! By the way, have some wasabi rolls!  
Katrina_

"Crap, I've gotta wake Fuji up for this," Emily mumbled and snapped her fingers. Fuji then woke up and Emily released him from the the headlock.

"I guess shy girls, and thanks for the wasabi rolls!" Fuji said eating the wasabi rolls as everyone gagged.

"Alright, next letter," Oishi said catching the next letter.

_-Tezuka-buchou.  
How many times you smile in your Life?  
-Eiji  
Why are you calling others with funny names like O'chibi and Etch.?  
Why are you always bear hugging someone specially O'chibi?  
-Oishi  
Why can't you have another hairstyle?  
-Fuji  
Can you wear a gown or other girly things? coz' you look like a girl.  
What do you feel when they say that you are sadist?  
Is wasabe delicious ?  
Why are you fond on taking care of your cactus ?  
Can you see when your eyes are closed?  
-Momo  
Why are you not gaining pounds when you eat too much?  
-Kaidoh  
Are you a snake or Are your parents a snake coz' you always hisses?  
-Kawamura  
Do your restaurant went bankrupt when you give eat all you can sushi to your teammates?  
-Ryoma  
can you teach me Tennis and Twist serve?  
-Inui  
Are you a mad scientist? Why are you inventing scary drinks?_

"I've smiled 25 times in my life, why do you care?" Tezuka said, obviously in a really bad mood. "Go Eiji!"

"I like giving people nicknames because it makes me feel like their really friendly! I hug a lot of people because I'm nice like that!" Eiji shouted happily and started jumping in front of Tezuka. "You want a nickname, Bunchou?"

"No," Tezuka said sharply.

"Do you want a hug, Bunchou?" Eiji asked, trying to be nice.

"No!" Tezuka snapped. Then Eiji looked hurt.

"Real nice, Tezuka! You just made Eiji miserable! Eiji, you can stop doing laps, Tezuka, go do 1000 laps!" Emily shouted.

"I guess I'll go. I won't change my hairstyle because I like it this way and it makes me faster." Oishi said.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL!!!!!" Fuji shouted and started bawling on the floor.

"And who's they?!?! I'm not sadistic!!! I'm really friendly!!!" Fuji shouted.

"But, wasabi is so delicious it makes me feel better!! And I like cactus because it tastes like wasabi! And, yes, I can see."

"You're weird," Emily said poking him in the back. Fuji then started bawling and eating wasabi. "Go Momo!"

"I told you before! I work off the fat in tennis!" Momo shouted.

"I'm not a snake, no one is a snake, snakes are scary, snakes didn't ever attack me, never never ever…" Kaidoh said rocking back in forth in a fetal position.

"NO!! MY FRIENDS DON'T MAKE US GO BANKRUPT!! FATHER SAID WE'RE JUST LIVING IN A BOX SO WE CAN SAVE MONEY!!" Taka said in burning mode.

"Wow, you guys sure are nice friends," I said to the regulars. All of them looked down in shame. "Ryoma-sama is knocked, but he wouldn't teach you tennis," Tomoka said.

"I'm not a mad scientist, I'm a normal scientist." Inui said defensively. Then, a letter fell down and hit Tezuka in the eye.

"Karma," Emily muttered. "Read it."

_So...for mah favorite regular, Ryoma, I have a question!  
...Do you have anyone you LIKE? Like, REALLY like. I s it one of the regulars?_

"No!!" all of the regulars shouted.

"He likes Sakuno!" Momo shouted.

"Well, that's all of our letters, so, yeah. Ask more questions, leave some comments, and have people do dares! I even like doing things! I'll answer anything! So, ask more question and stuff!" Emily shouted to.

"Or don't. So we can leave!" Tezuka snapped.

"It's fun though!" Eiji shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, chapter 3! I'm writing this while listening to _Hell's Kitchen. _It's really good. Ok, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

Update 8/13: I wrote this while watching tennis! Now I'm watching _Big Brother_! THESE CHAPTERS TAKE TOO LONG TO WRITE!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WELCOME BACK!!!!" Emily shouted.

"Shut up," Tezuka muttered.

"Snakes…lots of snakes…scary…" Kaidoh muttered in fetal position.

"Ok… First letter!" Emily stated, with everyone's agreement.

_Fuji is... Weird in your fic. O.o He's not even the crack!Fuji people normally have. Ah, well. I luffles him anyways. And Tezuka luffles him to. I hope you don't mind questions in which I ship strongly? Ignore them if they offend you. -_

_A question for Tezuka and Fuji: If love were like water, would you be drowning right now?_

_For Fuji: Tezuka and Yuuta are drowning and neither can swim because they have twenty pound weights tied to their ankles. You are on a floaty tube and can save one or the other, but not both. You have weights tied to your ankles too, so you can't swim and save them both._

_For Tezuka: Would you destroy your arm again by using a move that could possibly bring about victory instead of a move that will definitely bring about victory? (Err... Chapter 350... Ignore if_ _you like)_

"Yes, Fuji is weird. He always was. And, what's the difference between my Fuji and crack Fuji?" Emily asked with a quizzical face. "Tezuka, Fuji?"

"Tezuka would be drowning me," Fuji said. Everyone, except Fuji and Tezuka, were shifting glances. Then, laughter consumed the room.

"T-Tezuka! Is that true!?!?" Emily shouted. Fuji glanced around the room like an idiot.

"He would be drowning me because I would have asked him that," Fuji muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Fuji-senpai, you're an idiot," Ryoma mumbled.

"You're one to talk, fainting when we told Sakuno," Fuji said angrily.

"By the way, where is Ryuuzaki-chan?" Eiji asked.

"Oh, I sent her and Tomo back. Tomo is too annoying and I don't want them here," Emily replied. "Fuji, go."

"I would save Yuuta, he's my family. Tezuka could jump off a cliff and I won't care," Fuji said smugly. "Tezuka?"

"Yes, if it was an important match. Next letter," Tezuka said and a letter fluttered to the ground.

_this is a qestion for fuji and ryoma!  
fuji  
why do you say your not a sadist?, when you once said this when momo asked you this qestion: momo:fuji if u like inui's jucies so much why are you runing so fast?you:sa..as much as i like his jucies i would rather see you drinking them.(or something like that)  
ryoma  
why do you keep saying mada mada dane?would you say that to every one even you meet if i paid you some money?  
these are my dares!  
i dare momo to call kaido a neko  
i dare kaido to act like a neko  
i dare kikumaru to act like kaido  
i dare tezuka to glomp ryoma like kikumaru  
i dare oshi to act like tezuka or suji  
i dare inui to drink the worste tasing drink he has ever made  
i dare ryoma to do the chicken dance  
i dare taka to force feed ryoma wasabi sushi  
i dare fuji to do the chicken dance with ryoma and then wacth him see taka force feed ryoma the wasbi shusi and tell u what he though about it.(honstley no lying...lol)_

"NO!! I WAS KIDDING!! NOT REALLY, BUT STILL!! I'M NOT A SADIST!!! I MADE MOMO DRINK IT CAUSE HE EATS TO MANY BURGERS AND NEED THE HEALTHY STUFF!!!" Fuji shouted, starting to bawl on the ground, slamming his face.

"I say 'mada mada dane' because it intimidates my opponent into playing better. Sometimes it gets them so angry that they mess up. And, maybe, I would say that to everyone if you paid me $5 a person," Ryoma stated.

"EH? Call Mamushi a neko? Well, it isn't form fitting, but, ok…" Momo went up to Kaidoh and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" he snapped with bloodshot eyes.

"Er… You're a neko, neko-baka," Momo stated. Then, Kaidoh gave him a sharp punch to his head.

"AGH! MAMUSHI! YOU-mmpphh!!" Momo shouted and then his mouth was covered by Oishi's hand.

"Hey! No more fighting, you two!" Oishi shouted. "Go Kaidoh!"

"Er… nya…nya…meow…meow…" Kaidoh mumbled and crawled on the floor and curled up in a ball to take a catnap.

"Er…Eiji, go," Taka said.

"Act like Kaidoh? Uh… Fffffssssssshhhhhh… ffffffffffssssssssssshhhhhhhh," Eiji continued and slithered along the floor like a snake, thanks to his flexible body.

"Kaidoh doesn't slither on the floor," Emily stated, but let it continue. "Tezuka?"

"No,"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Fine," Tezuka replied and hugged Ryoma.

"Err…Bunchou, would you mind GETTING OFF OF ME?!?!" Ryoma shouted. Tezuka immediately let go. "Oishi, go," Tezuka said talking to the wall.

"Act like Fuji of Tezuka? I'll be Tezuka. Tezuka, go run 100 laps and if you get lower than a minute for each lap you drink Inui's Special Elixir," Oishi said in a deep voice. Everyone, even Kaidoh, who had woken up from his nap, started laugh. Tezuka's eyebrows twitched. "Next dare…" he growled.

"The worst drink was Aozu, but I don't have any with me!" Inui said smiling. Then, Emily snapped her fingers. A big pitcher of Aozu appeared in her hand.

"Drink up!" Emily said smiling. All of the other regulars snickered.

"Uh…right," Inui said pushing up his glasses. He took the glass, took a sip, and…

"AGH!!! WATER!! WATER!!" Inui screamed, running into the walls like a maniac. Ryoma the looked over his dare.

"The…Chicken…Dance…?" Ryoma stuttered. Emily then snapped her fingers and a Jukebox appeared.

"Dance," Emily commanded.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine," and the music started. All of them watched their very quiet freshman do the most humiliating dance in the world. Fuji had suddenly had a camera and was filming the whole thing. After about 5 minutes of humiliation, it stopped. Ryoma glared at Taka.

"I'm not eating wasabi," Ryoma stated. Then, Taka started stuffing it down his throat.

"I'm sorry! We want to get out of this place so just do it!" Taka shouted. Ryoma then started choking.

"It's….t….terrible…" Ryoma said starting to turn blue. Then, he had a hard slap on his back.

"Oi! Echizen, you ok?!?" Oishi shouted.

"Fine…senpai. Next letter."

To fuji

It alright fuji I think you look like a boy  
How can you take inui juices without fainting  
Why do you keep your eyes closed

To kiku-nekochan

Do you own a cat If not you can have this kitten  
oh and can you give me a nickname  
Where did nya come from

To momo

how can you eat so much  
why do you and kai-kun fight so much

to tezuka  
I would love to see you smile more do it for your fans

to oishi  
why are you so motherly

to taka

why do you change when you have a racket in your hand

to kaidoh

Do you have any other colers of bandanas besides green and orange

to inui

Can try one of your juices  
I think they look very good

To emily  
keep up the good work oh and are you totturing kuni chan on purpose its rellay funny hurry up and update im mad at you do you know how long i waited for you to update oh adn who is yor fav chacter in POT

"Ok, so, Ryoma-_dono_, go!" Emily said sarcastically.

"Nanako gave me Karupin for Christmas. I love Karupin because he gets tennis balls for me and I've had her for 7 years. I like grape ponta because it tastes good, duh! Who doesn't like ponta or grape?" Ryoma shouted. Taka, Oishi, Momo, and Kaidoh raised their hands.

"NO!!!! THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE GRAPE!!" Ryoma shouted.

"Actually, I don't even like Ponta," Taka stated. Ryoma grabbed the collar of his shirt and started jerking him around.

"PONTA IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!!!!" Ryoma shrieked.

"JUST KEEP ANSWERING QUESTIONS!!" Tezuka and Emily shouted.

"Fine, as for Ryoga, I don't know. Maybe my dad had an affair or something before I was born. I guess I get my attitude from my mom rather than my dad. And, I will kill Horio if you supply me with supreme weapons that will torcher him to the death. And, my other favorite things besides tennis are…err…torturing Momo-senpai. I like Sakuno because… she's…pretty…" Ryoma muttered. All of the regulars pointed and laughed at Ryoma.

"You're very…different…Echizen," Emily said. "Fuji."

"THANK YOU!! I DO LOOK LIKE A BOY!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Fuji shouted and everyone backed up three steps. "I don't faint from the Inui Juices because I make my own concoctions, so I'm basically immune, except I'm allergic to vinegar," Fuji stated.

"Ii data," Inui mumbled.

"I keep my eyes closed because it's more relaxing! You should try it!" Fuji said happily.

"That's very…interesting, Fuji…" Oishi mumbled. "Eiji?"

"Yahoo! I like the name Kiku-nekochan, nya!! And, unfortunately, I don't own a cat! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KITTY!!" Eiji shouted and suddenly, a black cat with white on its chest in the shape of a crescent moon appeared in Eiji's arms.

"I'll name her…Luna-chan!" Eiji stated scratching the cat behind her ears.

"So kawii," Emily muttered petting the cat.

"Your nickname should be, Nekoish-chan!" Eiji shouted. The cat started purring.

"I like 'nya' cause I like cats, nya!" Eiji stated. "Momo?"

"I can eat so much because I work it off in tennis! Also, I fight Kaidoh because he is such a snake that it's creepy!" Momo shouted. "Go Bunchou!"

"No, I will not smile more for my 'fans'." Tezuka stated plainly. "Oishi?"

"Because every one on the team acts like little kids, so some one has to be in charge!" Oishi stated. Tezuka cleared his throat. "And Tezuka. Taka?"

"I change when I hold my racquet because it feels like a sushi knife!" Taka shouted.

"AGH!! TAKA-SAN IS A SERIAL KILLER!!!" Eiji and Momo shouted, causing Luna-chan to wake up.

"Shut up!" Tezuka shouted. "Go, Kaidoh!"

"I have all of the colors of the rainbow!" Kaidoh stated happily. "Inui-senpai?"

"Yes, I'll send you a pitcher of Aozu right now!" Inui said sending the rest of the Aozu to CockyBrat45. "Emily-san?"

"Thank you, I will keep torturing Kuni-chan and I'm sorry on how long it takes me to update! These chapters are long, lots of questions asked. Overall, my favorite character is Eiji. On Fudomine, it's Kamio. On Rikkidai, it's Akaya, and Hyotei, it's Atobe. And, the best tennis player in the world, Karupin!" Emily shouted. "Next letter!"

_Hello !_

_I've got one question for Fuji-sempai : Fuji, how can you see when your eyes are closed ?_

_Another one for Ryoma : why do you always wear a cap !?_

_One for Tezuka : what is your type of girl ?_

_and the last one is for the author : make the Rikkai and the Hyotei going to America too ! I wanna ask a lots of question to Yukimura and Atobe !_

"I can see with my eyes closed because my other senses are so good that I can feel everything around me!" Fuji stated.

"I think he means that his eyes are opened barley half a millimeter," Emily stated.

"No!" Fuji shouted. "Go, Echizen!"

"I wear my cap because I don't like the sun in my eyes," Ryoma stated plainly.

"Bunchou?"

"Someone who doesn't make a lot of noise and is quiet," Tezuka stated.

"Ii Data…" Inui muttered scribbling in his notebook.

"Not right now, I don't know those teams very well. So, maybe in a couple of chapters," Emily stated. "Next letter,"

_Tezuka, why are you so grouchy all the time? Were you hugged as a child or do you just have a stick up your ass?_

_Fuji, you're one of my favorite characters but how can you see where you're going with your eyes closed?_

"I'm not grouchy, I'm just serious," Tezuka stated.

"Then why did you slap Ryoma after the Invitational Camp thing?" Emily smirked.

"Yeah! Why did you?" Ryoma shouted. "That really hurt!"

"You weren't listening!" Tezuka shouted back. "Just go Fuji!"

"Thank you! I'm very happy to be your favorite character! Like I said before, my other senses are so awesome that I can move without them!" Fuji shouted happily.

"Next letter," Oishi said as the next letter came fluttering down.

_Tezuka:  
Why are you always so serious?  
Have you always been serious?  
Have you ever cried in your life?  
Do you like anyone?  
Ryoma:  
What's up with you and saying 'mada mada dane' all the time?  
When are you going to ask out SAKUNO!!?  
Is tennis the ONLY thing you're interested in?!  
All (except Tezuka):  
Have any of you gotten because Tezuka is so serious?  
Have you guys tried to make him laugh?  
Have you tried to do ANYTHING to change his annoyingly stone-faced personality?_

"I'm so serious because that's just the way I am and I don't like a lot of noise. No, when I was very little, my parents told me that I was always screaming my head off. I have cried in my life, but very, _very,_ little. And, no, I don't like anyone," Tezuka stated in a monotone.

"You are very, very boring," Emily stated and Eiji, Momo and Fuji nodded. "Ryoma?"

" I told you, I say 'mada mada dane' because it intimidates my opponents and makes them mess up in tennis. Also, didn't you read the last chapter?!?! I can't ask Sakuno out now because Emily is being a bitch and holding us hostage!"

"Oi! Don't be so mean to her, Echizen! You have to admit, finding out everyone else's secrets is fun!" Eiji shouted.

"Uh… thanks Eiji," Emily muttered.

"And, yes, tennis is the only important thing to me right now," Ryoma finished.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in response to the question.

"Tezuka is way to serious! We've all tried to make him laugh and it never works! We've tried everything to change him!" Taka shouted. Everyone nodded in agreement. Then, another letter came fluttering down.

"I wanna read it!" Eiji shouted.

"Ok," Emily replied.

_4:Fuji  
How would you murder Mituli or Mitsuki if he harmed your brother  
Have you ever blackmailed someone?If yes please list'em Oh yeah here's more Wasabi Sushi  
4:Echizen  
Do you hate Tomoka?And why  
Why don't you call your Baka Oyaji Hentai Baka Oyaji or Ero-Sennin Oh here's a Ponta  
4:Kikumaru  
What would you give Tezuka as an nickname?  
If you were dared to shave Oishi completely bald if you didn't you would drink Inui's new juice called Inui's Marvelous Miracle Excellent Golden Hyper Remix Juice(it's every color of the world) would you do it?Here's a Neko(cat)  
4:Tezuka  
Why are so Strict?Can't you be more like Eiji or Fuji?  
Have you ever had fun before?If yes tell us if no dream about a world full of kittens.  
4:Oishi  
Can you get a new haircut?  
Why are you like a mother hen?  
4:Inui  
Are you a mad scientist trying to kill people?  
Do you think Yanagi can make his own Juice like your's but not poisonous?  
4:Momoshiro  
Are you in love with Ann Tachibana?Tell the truth and shame the Devil!  
Do you hate Kamio because he can see and talk Ann more than you?If you tell the truth I'll give you 10 cheeseburgers but Emily will use a lie detecter to see if you're lying if you are she and Ryoma can have it!  
4:Kaido  
Do you hate Momo?  
Do you want to use your Boomerang snake on Momo?  
4:Kawamura  
Why are you so shy?  
How many English words do you know?By the way you speak good English but with a weird accent_

"Yes, I would kill Mizuki if he hurt Yuuta. I would make sure it is a painful, agonizing,slow, death. And Yuuta would be there to witness it," Everyone backed up. "Yes, I have blackmailed people. I've blackmailed Yuuta when I was little, Eiji, Taka, Tezuka, Oishi, Ryoma, Kaidoh, Momo, Inui, and Coach Ryuuzaki. YAY! MORE WASABI!!" Fuji shouted jumping to the wasabi.

"I'll go. I hate Tomoka because she is too noisy and annoys me to death! I don't call Oyagi, Baka Oyaji Hentai Baka Oyaji or Ero-Sennin because I called him that once and he stole my tennis racquets and threatened Karupin with a knife," Ryoma stated. "Oh, no. KARUPIN! I FORGOT TO FEED HER THIS MORNING! OYAJI MAY KILL HER SO HE CAN EAT HER!!!" Ryoma screamed.

"Don't worry! I'll bring her here!" Emily shouted snapping her fingers. Suddenly, Karupin landed in the very small room.

"Nya?" Karupin meowed.

"Karupin!" Ryoma shouted, grabbing Karupin. "Kikumaru-senpai?"

"I would call Tezuka…Tezo-chan!" Eiji shouted. Tezuka-s eyes twitched. "Of course I would shave Oishi's head! That would be fun, and, I don't like Inui Juice…"

"Thanks, Eiji," Oishi said sarcastically. Then, another pure white kitten appeared in Eiji-s arm.

"YAY!! ANOTHER KITTY!!! I'll call you…Snowy-chan!" Eiji shouted. "Tezuka?"

"I'm strict because it's just the way I am. I will never be like Fuji or Kikumaru, got it? I have had fun. Especially in tennis" Tezuka stated in monotone. "Oishi?"

"No! I won't get a new haircut! I like this one!" Oishi stated.

"Er, Oishi, none of us like your haircut," Taka stated.

"What?" Oishi stated in a worried voice.

"Sorry, Oishi-senpai, no one likes it," Momo stated.

"NO!!!! I LOVE MY HAIRCUT!! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!!!! Anyway, I act motherly because I try to take care of the other regulars," Oishi stated calmly. "Inui?"

"No, I'm not a mad scientist trying to kill people. I'm a normal scientist trying to make the world a better place. And, no. Yanagi can't make a Juice that's not poisonous. When we were little, we made some juices with some herbs that we found outside. When we sold them to the other kids on our street, those who drank mine just took a 10-minute nap. Yanagi's customers all got poisoned," Inui stated plainly as if it were a question asked everyday. "Momo?"

"Ugh! Why is everyone asking me this?!?! Fine! I do! Happy?!?!?!" Momo shouted.

"So, Momo-senpai, the rumors are true!" Ryoma stated smugly.

"Rumors? What rumors?" Momo said worriedly.

"The rumors Kikumaru-senpai started," Ryoma replied.

"WHAT?!?! EIJI-SENPAI!!!!" Momo shouted running at Eiji and tackling him. Snowy-chan and Luna-chan jumped out of Eiji hands and went next to Karupin.

"Oi! Momo!" Eiji shouted, trying to get out of Momo's grip.

"Yes, I'm jealous! Set the burgers aside until I kill Eiji-senpai!" Momo shouted.

"Oh! I have and idea!" Emily shouted and snapped her fingers. Then, Kamio, Ann, and Kippei appeared.

"Hi, I'm Emily. You got warped here to America to answer questions from your fans. You guys are stuck here till I'm tired of writing this story, got it? Oh, and Momo likes you, Ann," Emily stated plainly.

"What?!?!" Kamio shouted, running to attack Momo who was still busy with Eiji. The fight soon became a three-person fight. Kippei then jumped into the fight.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY SISTER, EITHER ONE OF YOU!!!" Kippei shouted.

"BUNCHOU!! DON'T HURT ME!!! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HURT ANN-CHAN!!"

"NYA!! DON'T HIT ME, TACHIBANA-SAN! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!! I DON'T LIKE ANN! ONLY MOMO AND KAMIO DO!!" Eiji shouted, though still getting pounded by Momo. Ann just stood there shocked.

"Heh, this is funny. Go Kaido," Emily said, obviously amused by the fight.

"NO!! I DON'T HATE ANYONE!! I JUST DISLIKE HIM CAUSE HE'S TO COCKY!!! I WOULD NEVER USE TENNIS TO HURT SOMEONE!!!" Kaidoh shouted, starting to cry. Tezuka's eyes twitched.

"What's the matter, Tezuka? To, _noisy_, for you?" Emily asked smugly.

"Go, Taka-san," Tezuka growled in a dangerous voice.

"Uh…right. I'm shy because that's the way I am and I don't like speaking out. I know a lot of English because I used to watch English soap operas," Taka stated shyly. "Next letter." The next letter came fluttering down over the four-way fight.

"NO!! GRAB THE LETTER!!!" Emily shouted as she dove over the fight and grabbed the letter.

"Ow…"

_Ryoma:  
Can I have Karupin? She's cute and I WANT A CAT(mom doesn't want one, says furniture will get ruined...stupid parents...)_

_Eiji: If ryoma, can I take you as cat?(At least have a plushie of you as cat?)puppy pout  
Why do you hate Gakuto? He's so stupid that it's cute...Your cute without being stupid... o_

_Kaidoh: Why do you wear that bandana? You look better without . You're actually not that scary you know...  
How the heck can you actually run at least 10km a day? I'm already tired after walking one or two stairs (too bad at school we have 3 floors and we're not allowed to use the elevator...stupid school)_

_Fuji: Can you teach me how to walk etc with my eyes closed? ebil grin Teachers will never know if i'm asleep or notsilence hope I don't snore..._

_Momo: How did you start with insight? That's cool... Maybe I'll get less wet when heading for school if I know when it's gonna rain...  
What's your favourite milkshake flavour? Mine's chocolate... CHOCOLATE RULES THE WORLD! Hands all of them piece of chocolate_

_Inui: Why don't you put chocolate flavour in your juices? Or make them only from chocolate. Everybody knows chocolate is good! You'll hyper, happy and something happens also to your hormones(let's be aware of the younger readers)_

_Oishi: You're the most worried but actually I've never seen you really worred when the others have drank Inui Juice...Do you maybe have a sadistic side?_

_Kawamura: can you teach me how to make sushi? I love sushi..._

_Emily: can I dare them?  
If so..._

_Tezuka: I dare you to dance the macarena while smiling and giving eiji a piggy back ride..._

_I didn't forgot anyone did I?_

"No! You can't have Karupin! I love Karupin with my heart and soul! No touchy Karupin!" Ryoma shouted, grabbing Karupin.

"No, I will not be your cat, nya. But, you can have a plushie cat of me, nya! I hate Gakuto because he is stupid and is better than me in acrobatics!!" Eiji shouted, even though he was under the weight of Kamio, Momo, and Kippei.

"Wow, this fight is getting interesting," Emily muttered. Fuji had suddenly got a camera and was taking pictures like crazy.

"I like my bandanna because it looks cool and in coordinates with my outfit," Kaidoh stated. Everyone not in the fight took a step back. "I can run 10km a day because I slowly brought up my stamina and running length until I reached 10km and noticed my stamina. It seemed high enough so I stick with that," Kaido stated and glanced at everyone.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STARING AT ME?!?!" Kaidoh cried.

"Just go, Fuji." Tezuka stated.

"Heh, it's good to do it if you're tired in class. Yeah, you've gotta be careful not to slag your head or snore. That happened to me in Ryuuzaki-sensei's class and I got detention for a month! Anyway, all you have to do is get really familiar with your surroundings, and feel the energy around you, and you'll be fine!" Fuji shouted.

"Yeah –cough- right –cough-" Emily coughed. "Momo?"

"What's insight?" Momo asked. (A.N. Seriously, what is it? I've seen most of the episodes… am I missing something?) "Anyway, YES!! CHOCLATE RULES THE WORLD!! YAY CHOCOLATE!!" Momo shouted and everyone ate their chocolate.

"AGH! NO! MY CHOCOLATE!" Momo shouted as his piece of chocolate flew out of his hand and kept fighting. "Inui-senpai?"

"Hmm…putting chocolate in the juices may help me with my data, so, I'll give it a shot," as soon as he said that, Eiji came crawling out of the fight, several bruises and torn clothes were visible.

"Eiji! Are you ok?!?!" Emily shouted running over to him.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Eiji said getting to his feet.

"Those guys sure know how to fight," Eiji stated. " Go, Oishi,"

"No, I don't have a sadistic side. I don't seem worried when they drink the Inui Juice because Inui seems to know what he's doing, so I trust him not to kill us with his drinks," Oishi stated and then Inui became flustered.

"Well, about that, it's a very funny story…you know… maybe I was a little jealous and almost brought out a drink that had rattlesnake poison in it… funny, right?" Inui stammered.

"Uh… just go Kawamura-senpai," Ryoma muttered.

"Uh, sure. I'll send you a list on how to make sushi," Taka said as he wrote down a recipe, gave it to Emily, and she sent it to Immortal Wifey.

"Yes, you can dare them," Emily stated. "Tezuka."

"No,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Fine…" Tezuka said grudgingly.

"YAY! PIGGYBACK RIDE!" Eiji shouted as Tezuka smiled grudgingly and did the macarena. Fuji took about a hundred pictures.

"Well, that's all we can do right now! These chapters are so freakin long! 21 freakin pages! Anyway, please don't curse in the reviews, I have the filter thing on, so, please don't! Review, ask questions, and dare all of us! I didn't get a dare! I like dares!" Emily shouted.

"STUPID KAMIO!!" Momo shouted in the background.

"STUPID MOMOSHIRO!!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!!!" Kippei shouted.

"ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING!!" Ann shouted.


End file.
